The Joys Of A Snake
by FireFox Unlimited
Summary: I can't come up with one so fuck it and consume the story with your eyes please and thank you


**The Joys of a Snake  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach in any way but wish i did.

 _Warning_ _:_ fuck it no warnings enter at your own risk

* * *

Chapter 1: _Splitting The Shell_

* * *

The day started like any other, a couple grains of sand drifting off trees a scream of terror and an everlasting shroud of darkness that blocked sight of anything more than a mile away.

For Skye things were going great in the Menos Forest. She had stumbled upon an injured hollow trying to crawl away from something but the blood lust had quickly set her instincts into motion far quicker than her coherent mind could question. Her bony humanoid claws went to work separating each limb from the ape like hollow. The blood quickly spread in small lines along the stark white sand and before long, I found the scent.

Luckily, I had fought off the urge to kill her immediately and took in the surroundings. A couple of the marble trees blocked my path but they could be easily navigated around. Plan set my body sprung into action. The sand here was denser than other areas which was lucky seeing as it usually masked my approach better. I spotted her in the small clearing with my prey and I made the dive.

As I aligned my body my jaw instinctively unhinged and filtered out the sand with its many holes. Sadly, the pressure alerted the lizard albeit too late as I closed my jaw around her bottom half and split her in half as my leap faltered. On the trip back down I was able to catch the rest of her in my jaw and finished the meal. This one felt different for once; maybe I could finally challenge one of those Gillian? No, but my instincts still told me to climb a tree to digest the power. A sudden wave of sadness rushed over my scales and I was enveloped in a bright light and an indescribable amount of pain. One last look at the 300 feet of pure scale colored muscle was the last thing I saw before the trees seemed to get drastically smaller.

 _Hunger.. ...Consume.. Relieve the pain._

* * *

The next moment I remember is waking up among hundreds of black cloaks and a tiny insignificant hollow riding atop one of my brothe- wait, why would these Gillian be my siblings. No matter I might as well see how this plays out seeing as it is an army of over a hundred Gillian we must be doing something fun. As we neared a crack in the space in front of us the tiny hollow screamed out in rage before being cut down. Not one to take ignore opportunities I tried eating the boy whole only to be met with some resistance.

The bleeding hollow weakly whispered, "You.. puny fucking Gillian think you can take out me, a Vasto Lorde?"

Deciding that yes, I could he was crushed within my jaw and consumed all that I could from the smear that was left on my mask. Sadly, no rush of power or anything but a sense of awareness was given to me. I reached for my mask to hopefully remove any blood leftover and was met with something entirely new. My mask had changed almost completely. Instead of retaining it's sleek skull design it had before it felt like a plate waiting to be crushed beneath my palm. Luckily my snake like fangs and hinging jaw seemed to remain so I could still consume other hollows as usual. The newest detail was my legs and hands which seemed to prove useful for cleaning and moving around. Sadly that was all I could tell right about now seeing as I could not find any pools of blood to use as a mirror.

Although one missing part of me remained and it bugged me whilst I walked away from the group of Gillian in search of better food.

 _My Name_

It remained unknown for what I assume was days before I had noticed the voices that consumed my soul. Most were weak proving almost useless but the voice of the so called Vasto Lorde seemed to stick around spouting curses and distracting noises at every turn. Happily, his voice dissipated like the rest as his strength dissipated throughout my body. After another couple of days spent walking I found new food in the form of a scorpion with a porcelain mask came shooting out from the sand. I still felt groggy and uncomfortable in my body and was easily forced onto its level as it cut and poisoned my limbs. I of course had accepted my fate when my first strike failed but I was saved by luck when the scorpion struck my thin mask.

It had shattered into a fine dust almost immediately and my body collapsed around me. Then, clarity and proper sight. Within moments the familiarity of lying in wait as another hollow carefully investigated my trap rushed back and I coiled into a striking position with my oddly familiar body. Although I knew I could not get the whole body in one bite something debilitating would do. This scorpion ever on the cautious side tried leaving and searching for a different prey that didn't scream TRAP like a man dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. It turned away too soon and I leaped into action and took out its back legs and tail.

Feeling a new sense of pride I spoke for the first time, "Ahhh, a new face to look at in the red reflection."

The scorpion started to shake quite visibly, although probably not from fear or the venom but probably from lacking half of itself. I finished the torture by swallowing the rest of it and taking word of what I said. It wasn't the smoothest pools but enough to get an understanding. The most difficult part was probably getting my full body in view but it was worth the revelations.

* * *

I saw a practical giant of a snake coiled up which I expected but new to me was how much larger I was. From my original form of 300 I could estimate about 650 ft in overall body length instead of my usual green scales my entire body was made up of much larger scales of bone that jutted out a couple feet from my center. My mask had almost stayed the same Burmese python skull it was before but now most of the chasms were filled in by the bone scales and what looked like two pale white impala horns had grown out above the eyes and curved forwards instead of up. Twisting my head around revealed that the horns had multiple holes throughout the top of them and seemed to be hollow and connect with the inside of my mouth.

My eyes revealed to me my name and it rushed out of my lungs with the same desperation as a drowning child, "Ryuunosuke!"

It seemed quite ironic that my name practically meant the ancestor of dragons which I believed where shown to be snakes and it caused a light chuckle and an awakening of my instincts that called for me to go above the sand tree line that rested above me and in a trance I twisted my way up a tree causing cracks with the force I used in my scales to climb upwards towards the sand roof.


End file.
